This invention relates generally to the mounting of circuit components on circuit boards; more particularly it concerns providing a mount that has multiple modes of connection to a circuit board as well as multiple modes of connection to a circuit component, such as an LED for example.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,330, there is described a means for mounting a light unit such as an LED, for example, to a panel, with unusual advantage.
There is presently a need for mounting circuit components to circuit boards in different ways or positions. To my knowledge, no way was known, prior to the present invention to attach a circuit component such as an LED to a discrete mount, in multiple modes, facilitating its positioning in different ways to a circuit board, or to provide such a mount which optionally connects to the board in different modes, thereby to achieve surprisingly advantageous results as will appear.